


Yangbang

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckqueen, F/F, F/M, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Yang steals Jaune away from Pyrrha and bangs him mercilessly.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Yangbang

The music pulsed so loudly that Jaune felt it vibrating in his spine as he walked down the dim staircase. The steps were sticky, no doubt stained by countless drinks over the years, but only a faint red light illuminated them.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” he asked nervously. Pyrrha, walking ahead, glanced back at him with a reassuring smile, her green eyes narrowing with amusement.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “There’s nothing scary about nightclubs.”

“Hey, that’s not what I—”

“Oh! We’re here.”

At the bottom of the staircase, a double door opened into a huge, low-ceilinged room that somehow managed to be brightly lit and dark at the same time. Jaune’s eyes widened as he stepped into the club, realising immediately that this place was unlike any he had been to before. The idea that such a place existed a stone’s throw from Beacon seemed ridiculous to Jaune. People he recognised writhed on the dancefloor, grinding sweatily against each other while the multicoloured lights scythed over them. Jaune stood open-mouthed for a moment, dumbstruck, until Pyrrha laughed and grabbed his sleeve. Suddenly her lips were against his ear, electrifying him with their touch, yelling so he could hear:

“May I have this dance?”

She dragged him onto the dancefloor, her chest against his, her smile flashing red, then green, then pink under the lights. Jaune’s heart raced in his chest. This had all come on so suddenly, but he took Pyrrha’s hips and pressed against her, feeling her the hardness of her stomach against his own, her biceps squeezing his waist when she threw her arms around him. Pyrrha’s red dress sparkled and flashed brilliantly, and the other dancers parted when they noticed the ace student in their midst, clearing a space for Pyrrha and her stud.

“This is what nightclubs are like?” Jaune asked dumbly, unable to look away from Pyrrha’s emerald eyes. She didn’t seem to hear him above the noise, but nodded all the same, squeezing even tighter against him. He was starting to find his rhythm, feel the bounce of the music flowing through him. “It’s just like the academy ball.”

Pyrrha put her lips to his ear again, and Jaune was shocked to feel her teeth squeeze the bud, tugging playfully. “It’s almost time,” she said.

“Time for what?”

“You’ll see!” She brought her hand down in a swift SMACK across his ass, causing several of the nearby dancers to laugh while she seized him tight again. Jaune began to suspect this wasn’t like the academy ball at all. Something was building – besides his own arousal. The music climbed slowly, the lights swished faster and more frequently, and Pyrrha’s breaths puffed hotter against Jaune’s neck. When she felt his boner creeping down his leg, she raised a thigh to grind against it, rendering him immobile as lightning-bolts of pleasure crashed through him. He’d never seen this side of Pyrrha before, and he was a little scared of what else he might see in the coming minutes – but there was no way he wanted this to stop. His hands crept downwards, pressing on the hem of her dress before sliding onto her gorgeous thighs. He could feel each muscle coursing under his fingers, flexing and tensing with her steps. “Now you’re getting it,” she said, and gasped with joy when Jaune dared to lift her skirt a fraction of an inch. Her hooded eyes reflected both affection and predatory hunger, and as the music reached its peak Pyrrha took her hands from his tailbone, cupped his cheeks between her palms, and pulled him down to kiss her.

The lights switched off, and so did the music. For a moment there was nothing but the heat of Pyrrha’s mouth, her tongue trailing along his. In pitch-darkness, her hands left his cheeks and pried his arms around her hips. There was a rustle of fabric…

The lights flared into brilliance – three times as many as before, bathing the entire club in stark, blinding red. For a moment Jaune could only see Pyrrha’s eyes – but then she broke the kiss, and what Jaune saw was—

Flesh. All around him, smooth and bare and wet. Piles of clothes were heaped on the floor, and as Jaune watched, a final few garments were tugged off and thrown haphazardly into the air. Time stood still. A strand of drool stretched between Jaune’s lips and Pyrrha’s, thinning and finally snapping as she leaned backwards, holding his arms for support. Pyrrha wore nothing up top but heart-shaped nipple pasties, and nothing below but skimpy red panties. She grinned when she saw his expression.

Then the bass dropped. Jaune was shocked by the surge of movement from all around. The dancers tore at each other’s clothes, tugging aside any barricade between them and their objects of desire. Women dropped into squats and slurped hungrily on their partners’ dicks, coughing and gagging as they stuffed their throats. There was no hint of inhibition, no hesitation: they hurled themselves into a tide of depravity, acting like total animals. Other girls bent over, or fell back with their legs spread wide, and were immediately covered by random males, eyes flying back in ecstatic sockets as their cunts and asses were stuffed.

Pyrrha took Jaune’s hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze, but it was obvious from the look in her eyes that she was barely holding on. She was horny beyond words, desperate for the blond stud’s cock, and if she didn’t get it this second--!

Jaune gulped – and dropped his pants. Pyrrha gasped as she laid eyes upon his unfurling cock, smacking her thighs with its impressive weight. She immediately seized his shaft in a powerful hand and guided it up her belly, rutting her hips and rippling her abs up and down his massive fuckrod. “Mmn…” Pyrrha’s free hand crept down her sweaty stomach to fondle between her legs, kneading her needy cunt inside her vulva-biting panties. Wet gasps burst from her sweet lips, which pecked and sucked at Jaune’s neck and collarbone as she sank deeper into her extreme arousal. Her green eyes were pleading, tender, desperate.

“You wanted to bring me here before, huh…” Jaune said ponderously, trailing a thumb along her cheek. She turned her head to lick his palm, and he watched in awe as her long, agile tongue slithered against his skin. He hooked that thumb to her mouth, holding her lip and using it to guide her downwards. Pyrrha obediently sank into a squat, holding his calves for support, resting his footlong fuckslab on her face. His girth covered her right eye. Some of the other girls turned, interested to see what Pyrrha was getting up to – and their jaws dropped when they saw Jaune’s enormous cock, but the lucky stud barely noticed: only Pyrrha mattered now. He grasped her red hair and pumped his hips back and forth, grinding his dick over her face. Pyrrha lathered kisses along his meat, subdued for the moment: the shock of seeing his cock in the open was too much even for the Academy’s top student, and it was all she could do not to swoon.

A hand clapped Jaune’s shoulder. He twitched and half-turned toward his rude assailant – and grunted as hot lips engulfed his own. He found himself staring into sly, violet eyes and tousled locks of wet blonde hair. Yang grinned triumphantly into the kiss, squishing her huge, glossy tits against his chest as she stole his breath away. He couldn’t react, far too dazed to push Yang away, and a second later any thought of resistance disappeared: this was…lovely. It was like his brain was melting under the intensity of her kiss, her tongue plunging over and around his own, rolling possessively across his gums. The sheer force of the surprise kiss overwhelmed his senses; before he knew it he’d looped his arm around Yang’s waist, drawing her against him even as he held Pyrrha’s head down. His girlfriend was struggling, trying to rise and fight off the interloping brawler, but he was beyond rational thought. His entire body buzzed with explosive desire, but he was too dazed to know what to do with it.

As Yang’s lips popped away from his own, leaving a lipstick smear around his mouth, she cackled and placed her hand over his own – knitting her fingers in Pyrrha’s hair. “Hi, Jaune,” she greeted him, causing the drool hanging between their mouth to jiggle. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yang..?” Jaune looked down at the blonde brawler’s amazing body, now laid bare for all to see. Her tits, famous among the men of the Academy, flaunted themselves in the open – massive beyond Jaune’s wildest imagination. Now they dragged against him, shifting from side to side as she leaned tauntingly into his body. Yang was just as toned as Pyrrha, and even more womanly in all the right places. Her tongue plucked at the rope of drool like a guitar string, shaking it until it broke.

“I guess Pyrrha finally snapped. She comes here, every week, you know—oh, no, not like that!” Yang laughed when she saw his confused expression. “No, she’s never danced like this before. She waits by the bar and watches. You know, like a perv.” Yang cast a cruel smirk down at Pyrrha, who wriggled against the combined grips of her captors. “Hey, Jaune. Since you’re new here, how about a lesson from a pro? You’re still a virgin, right?”

Pyrrha watched in slow, dawning horror as Yang squeezed Jaune’s cock tight…turned him toward her…and positioned her hairless, drenched pussylips against his broad and glossy tip. Jaune looked like he didn’t know what was happening, and Pyrrha realised that was her fault. “Wait—” she said—

And juices splattered across her face as Yang’s hips SLAMMED into Jaune’s, stuffing her cunt with his giant, virgin bitchbreaker in a single, superpowered blow! Yang’s violet eyes shot up and back, teeth clamping together, crooning in maddening bliss. Holding Jaune’s hips, she started to drill back and forth like a machine, her abs and thighs straining to deliver blow after hammer-blow to Jaune’s poor pelvis. His cock emerged from, and vanished into her cunt obscenely fast, shining with thicker and thicker layers of Yang’s girly nectar – which only served to drench Pyrrha when their hips smacked like atom smashers. Jaune could do little but hold on, arms dangling by his sides, his face a mask of almost frightened ecstasy as Yang took advantage of his stunned state.

“Hoohhfuck!” Yang roared, tossing her head back, her blonde hair waving magnificently in the bright red light. She worked her hips faster and faster, fucking his cock like her life depended on it, using her superhuman strength to punish his meat for ever growing so long. As his apple-sized nuts clapped on her thighs and precum dripped from his jiggling orbs, Yang arched her back and smacked the faint bulge in her abs – made all too visible by the harsh light. Then she bit his earlobe and hissed, “Catch!”

Yang leapt, throwing her legs around his hips, and Jaune scrambled to hook his arms under her thighs. The other clubgoers stared in awe, some stopping their own acts of depravity just to admire the show. Yang was out of any of their league, an unbreakable, unbeatable fuck-queen – and there she was, clutching Jaune’s shoulders, bounding up and down on his pelvis like a heavy-duty fucktoy. Her asscheeks clapped, her tits bounced between their chests, and she went cross-eyed as she rode his massive cock.

Jaune started to move his hips, much to Pyrrha’s distress: the redhead shuffled close and clung to his thigh, eyes raised in a silent plea while her free hand crept between her legs. She masturbated pathetically, rubbing her pussy through her panties as a slick puddle of nectar formed around her knees. “J-Jaune..?” she asked, so weak and dizzy that she pressed her cheek to his leg for support. “Jaune, you can’t…give it to her…”

“Harder!” Yang cried as Jaune started to plough her, driving his cock into her delicious, clenching wetness while her core muscles wrung around his meaty obliterator. “If you don’t fuck me into a coma, I’ll beat you into one! Harder! Ghnk!” She gurgled sweetly, cranking her head back as she hit her first, powerful climax. Her perfect pussy squelched and squeezed his hilt, trying to rip his dong off at the hilt as its squirted like the frenzying uber-cunt it was. Smack, smack, smack! Her asscheeks never stopped colliding with his hips, and Jaune never stopped thrusting, prolonging her orgasm until it tuned into a searing heat. Her arms around his neck trembled, her toes curled in the air, and she growled while she unknowingly soaked Pyrrha’s face and tits with girlcum. Pyrrha, watching that stretched cunt quivering over her face, sliding up and down the cock she loved, she couldn’t help but open her mouth and roll out her tongue.

Jaune gripped Yang tighter, squeezing the small of her back to pull her abs against his own. Yang dangled from his grip now, barely holding on, relying on him to hold up her slippery body. He knew he’d lose his grip before long, even with the extra support of his dick hooked inside her womb, and his thrusts slowed…but then Yang got a whole lot lighter, and he tilted his head as Pyrrha’s accusing face appeared next to Yang’s head. Pyrrha braced Yang from behind, her arms along the panting blonde’s back and hands digging into her asscheeks, glaring at Jaune as he fucked his virginity away into those bulged-out abs.

“Go ahead, Jaune,” Pyrrha said, disguising her unbearable lust behind a mask of seething anger. “Cum inside of her. But if you lose your mind here, I’ll never train with you again.” The threat was clear: if Jaune let himself become Yang’s man, Pyrrha would no longer be his woman. He gulped…steadied himself…and started to pump Yang at full-force. Her tits bounced freely as his hips bucked into hers, the space between their pelvises squelching and clapping, mixing up and splattering assorted fuckslop. He leaned over Yang, transferring her weight more and more to Pyrrha as the redhead struggled to grip her – until Pyrrha gasped and fell, Jaune’s cock emerging in a slimy cascade as she sprawled with Yang on top of her. A moment later Pyrrha grunted, the breath driven out of her as Jaune fell onto Yang, ramming balls-deep in a single strike.

“F-Fuckkk…” Yang growled, twisting and writhing atop Pyrrha. She looked over a shoulder at the nervous redhead and grinned wide, rubbing her own clit over Jaune’s plunging dick. “You want some of this? Sorry – your boyfriend gave me meat privileges, and I don’t wanna share.” Yang’s laugh when she saw Pyrrha flush with jealousy was deep and sultry. “It must ache. Your pussy’s empty, and mine’s being fucked just inches away.” The SCHLAP-SCHLAP-SCHLAP of brutal sex emphasised her point. Yang crooned in bliss, shutting her eyes for a moment, pressing her palms into the floor beside Pyrrha’s hips while her big, bounding breasts started to rock in perfect, symmetrical bounces. “Hff…hf, hff… Honestly, I don’t think you could handle this cock. You should just give him to me: I’ll let you watch whenever we rut like the fuckgods we are—nngh!” Yang’s eyes flew open as Jaune bottomed out, SLAPPING his balls against Pyrrha’s cunt. “H-He’s—cumming--!” Yang seized Pyrrha’s hands and pressed them over her shiny abs, forcing her to feel her boyfriend’s load spurting inside another woman’s womb. Pyrrha whimpered as Yang’s belly grew firmer and thicker, not quite swelling around Yang’s gushing load but coming close, like she’d just eaten a huge meal and stuffed down dessert as well. Yang grumbled, twisted, and arched her back as she received Jaune’s blessing, squeezing his cock with all her might, drool snaking down her cheek as bliss consumed her – and she made Pyrrha feel every last second of it, bearing witness to her pleasure from the outside.

“Haa…haah…” Jaune panted, leaning over Yang, gripping her shoulders and staring at her massive, heaving tits…her beautiful, violet eyes…her long blonde hair which now covered Pyrrha’s face entirely. When Yang smiled, Jaune smiled back – and dipped his head to kiss her. They lingered against each other’s lips for a long time while his cum oozed from Yang’s twitching pussy. She tried to hold it all in, but it was just impossible. The crowd whistled and sheered at the magnificent display while Pyrrha shuddered, lost and confused, beneath the red-hot blonde. Though Pyrrha would never admit to it, mixed in with Yang’s squirt was her own sweet, splattered nectar: she’d hit her climax the instant Jaune’s balls smacked her pussy, cumming from the very first contact between her cunt and his package.

“Awesome,” Yang purred as he drew back, pulling her thighs apart with her hands. His cock emerged inch by slime-caked inch, drizzling splooge down Pyrrha’s trembling thighs. She nudged Pyrrha’s ribs with an elbow, reached back, and tousled her fingers in the cutie’s red hair. “I think I’ll keep him.”

-

The next day…

Yang entered the gym with a spring in her step, her boobs bobbing in her tight sports shirt and ass swaying in her yellow shorts as she made her way toward the treadmills. She still glowed from last night’s conquest, secure in her superiority, the Academy’s greatest babe. As she turned the corner, Yang was delighted to see a familiar red head sweating on the machine. Pyrrha wore a grey shirt and pants, sweat darkening her back as she jogged, crimson-cheeked, breathing steadily despite her obvious exhaustion. Yang stepped onto the treadmill beside her.

“Hiya,” the blonde brawler greeted the redhead ace, and smacked Pyrrha’s rump as it bounded up and down. Pyrrha flinched – grabbing the bars briefly to stabilise herself – but kept running. Yang laughed. “Me and Jaune had lots of fun in his room last night. Thanks for introducing us like that: I never would have thought he’d be so hung, and I can smell big cocks from a mile away.”

Yang turned her machine on. She started to walk, and then jog, building up speed until she was at a full sprint, her tits and hair bouncing wildly. She deliberately ran twice as fast as Pyrrha, moving like a gazelle despite her obscene curves.

“I was thinking of visiting him after working out. He likes me sweaty, you know: he licks everywhere.” Yang winked at Pyrrha. “Everywhere. Did he ever lick you?”

Pyrrha’s eyebrows twitched. “He did.”

“You made it that far, huh? It’s almost a shame to take you away from him, but it’s for the best. He would’ve torn you apart.” Yang smiled brilliantly. “So?”

“So..?”

“Wanna come with me afterwards? It just isn’t the same without you watching.”

Pyrrha turned her machine off. She stepped off the treadmill before it had completely stopped, grabbed her towel, and marched toward the locker room. “I’m done here,” she said. Yang watched her until she was out of sight, then shrugged and continued to run.

-

Yang whined, sitting on the edge of the bed and massaging her pussy with two fingers. Thick white cum glooped out of her stretched cunt and oozed down to the floor, a miniature waterfall of yummy splooge. “I didn’t think…getting sweaty…would get you that excited,” she breathed. “Isn’t that right, Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha bit her lip and looked angrily away. The ace student had arrived shortly after Jaune and Yang had begun, and her face when Jaune opened the door with his face coated in lipstick had been priceless. Now she sat at the end of the bed, her back turned on the action, hands clasped in her lap as she pretended not to savour the sights, sounds, and smells of world-class sex. She trembled from head to toe, staring at the floor as Jaune smashed Yang’s cunt at a thundering pace, holding her hips, burying his face between her bouncing boobs while she gurgled in joy. She pushed her fingers through his hair, unable to stop herself from RAMMING her hips up toward his, lifting her ass off the bed and bringing it down in huge, frame-shaking WHUMPs.

Pyrrha spread her legs. She heard Yang chuckle as her hand crept between them, sliding inside her pants before pushing two fingers into her sopping-wet pussy. “Ha…ahn…” Pyrrha moaned as she jilled off, watching Jaune and Yang fuck out the corner of her eye – until Yang reached out, seized her chin, and dragged her down next to them. Pyrrha sprawled on her front, softly wailing as Yang tugged at her hair, forcing her face against the side of a wobbling udder. Now she could FEEL Jaune’s pumps jolting Yang’s entire body, making her muscles flex and her eyes tilt gradually back.

“Uhn…yeah, get a gooood look…” Yang drawled, scrunching Pyrrha’s hair tight in her fist. “Your boyfriend’s fucking me stupid…” She lashed out her tongue in pleasure before grabbing Pyrrha’s hand and leading it to her abs, the bulge of Jaune’s cock ramming her womb so hard and fast that jets of cum squirted out around her stretched lower lips. “Ah…ah..!”

Suddenly Jaune groaned in orgasm, cumming with such force that Pyrrha heard his gooey ropes gushing into Yang’s womb, flooding her to the brim and then some. Yang buried Pyrrha’s face in her boob and howled as she took a hot, steaming load from her new favourite toy, squeezing her legs tight around his hips, not letting him pull back until he’d dumped every last shot inside her.

“Mmn…guh…” When she released him, Jaune fell back onto the bed, his drenched cock still bucking with tender nerves. Pyrrha squeaked when she saw Yang’s gaping pussy drooling heaps of cum onto the bed - her boyfriend’s thick, white, rich splooge… Before Pyrrha knew what she was doing, she was on all fours between Yang’s muscular thighs, the blondie’s hand squeezing her hair as she dipped toward that molten heat. Yang moaned when Pyrrha started to lick her, arching her back in a catlike spasm. “Mmmn… I guess I’ll allow it…for now. Good girl…”

Pyrrha was too cum-drunk to respond. She slurped loudly and hungrily, clutching Yang’s thighs around her face, green eyes rolling back as she lost herself to desire…


End file.
